Desde mi cielo
by Sephir01
Summary: Songfic Sonadow. Inspirado en la cancion "Desde mi cielo" de Mago de Oz.


hola! aqui mi primer songfic :D

se que no es muy bueno...pues es el primero que hago xD

pero ojala igual les agrade...aun q sea un poco n_n

La cancion es "Desde mi cielo" de Mago de Oz

y bueno...lo q esta en negrita y cursiva son los _**fragmentos de la cancion**_ ^^

**disclaimer: characters © SEGA**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

"Sonic! Cuidado!"

"uh?" voltee y vi a Tails asustado apuntando tras mío. Me gire para ver lo que apuntaba y vi un robot que se me acercaba corriendo con una lanza metálica. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, me iba a atravesar con ella, hasta que sentí como me empujaban lejos, cayendo de espalda. Rápidamente me senté para ver que ocurrió.

Sangre. Esparcida por todo el piso. La causa? Aquella lanza atravesando el pecho de Shadow.

El robot retrocedió un poco, retirando su arma, al darse cuenta que falló el objetivo, y fijó su vista en mí, haciendo caer de rodillas a Shadow, sin que aquel rojo líquido cesara.

Corrió hacia mí, nuevamente, pero esta vez logre vencerlo. Al levantar la vista del robot destruido a mis pies, pude ver a mi salvador tirado en el piso. Inmóvil.

Corrí hacia él, arrodillándome a su lado.

"Shadow?" lo voltee y encontré sus ojos cerrados. "Shadow, despierta!" le dije en un vano intento por despertarlo. "Vamos, Shadow, no es momento para bromas" me reí nervioso. "Shadow!" lo moví despacio. "SHADOW! DESPIERTA!" grite desesperado. "ABRE LOS OJOS!" le agite fuertemente y sentí unas manos que me tomaron por los hombros y me alejaron de él. Mire suplicante a Tails, quien se arrodillo al lado de Shadow y toco su cuello. Tras unos momentos, negó con la cabeza.

Sentí como las lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos y el agarre de mis hombros se convertía en un pequeño abrazo.

Miré sobre mi hombro para ver quién era. Vi a Knuckles dedicándome una sonrisa tranquila, reconfortante.

**Knuckles's POV**

Lo tome más firme de los hombros, sabía que estaba sufriendo, ya que cuando me miro pude notar lagrimas en sus ojos. Le sonreí lo más dulce que pude. Solo quería que se calmara.

Pero volvió a mirar el cuerpo inerte de Shadow y negó con la cabeza, gritando en desesperación y dolor. Me arrodille a su lado y lo abracé con fuerza, desviando su rostro, para que ya no mirara al erizo caído.

Lo escuche respirar agitado y sentí sus lagrimas en mi hombro. Solo frote su espalda tratando de calmarlo un poco. Y tal parece que dio resultado, ya que se quedo dormido aun con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Mire a mi alrededor y pude ver a Rouge a lo lejos, Llorando apoyada en Omega. No pude evitar sentirme más triste en ese momento.

Amy abrasaba a Cream, que lloraba en su pecho, tratando de calmarla, pero ella misma estaba llorando, con una sonrisa de tristeza en su rostro.

Eggman había escapado. Llevándose consigo la vida de uno de los nuestros. Nunca me agradó mucho Shadow, siempre me molestaba y me hacia enojar, pero aun así, era parte del equipo. Todos sabíamos que si lo necesitábamos, se opondría, pero aun así, iría en nuestra ayuda.

Aprovechando que Sonic estaba dormido, lo tome en mis brazos y nos fuimos de ahí, dejando a Rouge, Omega y Tails, quienes se encargarían del cuerpo de Shadow.

No pude evitar soltar un par de lágrimas al ver por última vez el cuerpo del erizo negro.

"Adiós, Shadow" susurre despidiéndome para siempre se él.

**Shadow's POV**

Vi como un robot iba corriendo hacia Sonic, y escuche como Tails le gritaba, pero supe que no alcanzaría a reaccionar, por lo que corrí a su encuentro y lo empuje lo más lejos que pude. Pero hubo un problema. No tuve tiempo para escapar y sentí como la lanza me atravesó.

Mire hacia abajo, en mi pecho, y note como la sangre empezó a salir. El robot, al darse cuenta que falló en su objetivo, se alejo de mi, retirando la lanza y corrió nuevamente hacia Sonic.

Solo pude caer de rodillas por el dolor, tratando en vano de tapar la herida.

De pronto la sangre cesó, y ya no sentía dolor.

Mire otra vez mi pecho y la herida estaba sanando. Al ser la forma de vida perfecta, mis heridas sanan rápidamente, pero el arma me había atravesado. Como es posible que estuviera sanando?

Me levante y note como Sonic destruía el robot que me hiso esto. La ira estaba en su rostro. Pero repentinamente cambio a una de profunda tristeza y amargura.

Que estaba pasando? Me acerque a él para preguntarle.

"Faker? Estas bien?" no hubo respuesta. "Hey, Faker! Respóndeme!" Solo levanto la vista y miro atrás mío, para luego pasar corriendo junto a mi sin siquiera mirarme.

Voltee y lo vi arrodillado frente a algo.

"Shadow?" no me miraba, pero si me hablaba.

"Si, Faker?" pasaron unos momentos, hasta que volvió a hablarme.

"Shadow, despierta!" que despierte? Pero que…

"De que estás hablando?"

"Vamos, Shadow, no es momento para bromas" se rio nervioso. Bromas? Dije algo gracioso?

Camine hacia él pero me detuve al oírle gritar.

"SHADOW! DESPIERTA! ABRE LOS OJOS!" vi que movía ese algo frente a él. Se encontraba desesperado. Que había pasado?

Knuckles llegó de pronto y lo alejó un poco del lugar. Y finalmente pude ver por que tanto alboroto.

Caí de espalda al verlo. Era yo. Mi cuerpo ensangrentado e inmóvil estaba frente a mí.

Tails se acercó a mi cuerpo, y arrodillado frente a él, tomo el pulso. Para mi horror, negó con la cabeza.

No sabía que pensar. Significa entonces que estoy…muerto?

Por eso Sonic no me escuchaba?

Mire a mi alrededor y vi a Rouge llorando abrasada a Omega. Amy también lloraba, pero intentaba consolar a Cream que lloraba fuertemente aferrada a ella.

Tails igual dejaba caer varias lagrimas, aun estaba arrodillado al lado de mi cuerpo.

Por último, fije mi vista en Sonic. Knuckles lo estaba abrazando, tratando de calmarlo. Note que se había quedado dormido, probablemente fueron muchas emociones y no supo controlarlas.

Knuckles tomo a Sonic en sus brazos y se fue. Tails, Rouge y Omega se quedaron y se acercaron a mi cuerpo.

Me fije en Knuckles, que miró por última vez mi cuerpo, lagrimas rodaban por su cara. Nunca lo había visto llorar. "Adiós, Shadow" escuche decir al equidna antes de irse.

Aún sin entender que estaba pasando, me acerque a mi cuerpo y traté de tocarlo, pero me era imposible hacerlo, lo atravesaba. Entonces…si estaba muerto?

Omega tomó mi cuerpo y se lo llevo, siendo seguido por Tails y más atrás por Rouge, quien no dejaba de llorar.

"Como pudo pasar esto?" me pregunte a mí mismo. Me dispuse a seguirlos para saber donde me llevaban, pero note que Rouge me miraba. Acaso podía verme?

"Shadow?" susurró acercándose hacia mí.

"Rouge! Puedes verme!" le dije feliz, al menos alguien puede notar que estoy aquí.

Se detuvo frente a mí y extendió la mano. Si puede verme tal vez también pueda tocarme.

Pero no fue así. Su mano estaba atravesando mi pecho. Ella miro hacia los lados levemente y suspiro, dejando caer algunas lagrimas.

"Shadow…creí haberte escuchado…" sonrió tristemente. "Pero eso es imposible…" se dio media vuelta y salió a la siga de los otros.

Si ella pudo escucharme…tal vez Sonic igual pueda! Debo encontrarlo y hablarle!

Corrí hacia la casa de Sonic, pensando en que decirle…pero me detuve a mitad de camino.

Por que debería hablarle? No es que me importe…pero estaba sufriendo, estaba triste…y no me gusto verlo así. Tal vez debería solo decirle que estoy bien y despedirme de él.

Con este pensamiento en mente y quitando el hecho de que me preocupe por él, corrí nuevamente a su casa.

_**Ahora que está todo en silencio  
>Y que la calma me besa el corazón<br>Os quiero decir adiós**_

Al llegar, intente tomar la perilla de la puerta, sin conseguirlo recordé que puedo atravesar las cosas, así que llegue a la habitación de Sonic atravesando todas las puertas.

Estaba dormido con un paño frio en la cabeza. Probablemente tiene fiebre.

Me mantuve de pie al lado de su cama, probablemente atraviese su cama si me siento en ella.

No se veía que durmiera tranquilo, lo más probable es que tuviera una pesadilla.

Así que…estoy muerto…morí por salvar a este erizo azul…pero, por que?

Porque cuando vi que estaba en peligro no pensé más que en protegerlo?

Será acaso que él es importante para mí? Es mi amigo?

Él es mi rival…opuesto a mí en todos los sentidos…pero…

Porque sigo aquí? Si estoy muerto, porque no me he ido?

Acaso…me faltó algo por hacer? Tal parece que si…pero, qué?

_**Porque ha llegado la hora**_

_**De que andéis el camino ya sin mí**_

_**Hay tanto por lo que vivir**_

Despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a todos lados desorientado.

"Faker?" le hablé para saber si podía escucharme.

"Shadow…" susurro bajando la mirada. Pude notar como pequeñas lágrimas volvían a formarse en sus ojos.

"Faker, ya no llores" me acerque para limpiar las lágrimas, pero al rozar su mejilla, pude sentirlo. No lo atravesé. Retrocedí un poco, asombrado. Sonic se volteo en mi dirección mirando asustado.

Se levantó de la cama y miró a todos lados, buscando quien lo había tocado.

_**No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar**_

_**Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír**_

Suspiro al no encontrar a nadie y se sentó en la cama, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, comenzó a llorar.

Sonic…porque sufres por mi muerte?

Acaso sientes algo más que una amistad por mi?

Lo siento…nunca quise hacerte sufrir…

Si tan solo lo hubiera notado antes…

Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes lo que significas para mí…

"Shadow…eres un idiota!" lo mire sorprendido. "No tenias porque salvarme! Ahora que haré sin ti!"

_**Pero mi vida  
>Yo nunca podré olvidarte<strong>_

"Sé que no sentías lo mismo que yo, pero…aun así, quería que lo supieras…"

_**Y sólo el viento sabe  
>Lo que has sufrido por amarme<strong>_

"Sonic…lo siento…" sentí como lagrimas caían de mis ojos. "Nunca quise que esto pasara…yo solo…"

_**Hay tantas cosas  
>Que nunca te dije en vida<strong>_

"Solo quería protegerte…"

_**Que eres todo cuanto amo  
>Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti<br>Te cuidaré desde aquí**_

Miro al frente, otra vez. Como si estuviera escuchándome.

"…si hubiera estado más atento, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido…" dijo bajando la mirada.

_**Sé que la culpa os acosa  
>Y os susurra al oído: "pude hacer más"<br>No hay nada que reprochar**_

"No fue tu culpa, Faker"

"Nunca me lo perdonare…moriste por mi culpa, Shadow"

_**Ya no hay demonios  
>En el fondo del cristal <strong>_

_**Y sólo bebo  
>Todos los besos que no te di <strong>_

Se levantó y salió corriendo hacia alguna parte. Tras unos segundos reaccioné y lo seguí.

**Sonic's POV**

Corrí lo más rápido que mis pies podían. Fui donde enterraron a Shadow. Donde escuche a Tails decir que lo sepultaron.

Fui a la colina, donde él siempre iba, en la que hay un enorme y hermoso árbol, con grandes hojas verdes, bajo el cual siempre se sentaba a pensar, probablemente en María. A esa colina, a la cual siempre iba para observarlo. Para ver sus oscuras púas brillar con el sol, sus hermosos ojos rubí, y de vez en cuando, su sonrisa…siempre quise saber que lo hacia sonreír.

Y ahí estaba, bajo ese gran árbol, a su sombra. La tumba de Shadow.

Me arrodille frente a ella, y la acaricie suavemente. Lagrimas volvían a correr por mis mejillas.

Sentí a alguien tras mío y voltee a ver. Pero no había nadie.

"Faker…ya no llores…" escuche en un susurro.

Faker? Solo Shadow me dice así…pero como…

"Shadow…" susurre asustado.

"No llores más por favor…no sabes cuánto me duele verte así…" me estoy volviendo loco?

Es Shadow! Me está hablando!

Mire a todos lados, pero no lo veía, solo podía escucharlo.

"Shadow!" le grite para saber si estaba aquí.

"Sonic…si tan solo pudieras oírme…" sonreí ampliamente.

"Si te oigo, Shadow" lagrimas volvieron a caer por mi rostro, pero esta vez, de felicidad.

**Shadow's POV**

Me escucha? Pero cómo? Esto no puede ser!

Debo estar alucinando.

"Shadow? Estas aquí?"

"Sonic…de verdad puedes oírme?" pregunte asustado de la respuesta. Pero me sonrió.

"Si, Shadow…te oigo"

_**Pero mi vida  
>Yo nunca podré olvidarte<br>Y sólo el viento sabe  
>Lo que has sufrido por amarme<strong>_

"Sonic…lo siento!" sentí mis mejillas húmedas otra vez.

"Shadow…está bien…fue mi culpa, debería haber estado atento…" sonrió tristemente "No debiste hacerlo…"

"que? Y dejarte morir?"

_**Hay tantas cosas  
>Que nunca te dije en vida<br>Que eres todo cuanto amo**_

"hubiese sido mejor a que te sacrificaras por mi"

"como puedes pensar eso!"

"A que te refieres?"

"Todos tus amigos sufrirían si murieras! En cambio por mi…"

"No lo digas!" me sorprendió su reacción. "No digas que nadie sufriría por ti…"

"Como lo sabes?"

"Pues…yo estoy sufriendo…"

"Solo sufres porque me sacrifique por ti…de no ser así, mi muerte no te afectaría"

"ERES UN IDIOTA! Como siquiera puedes decir eso!" hiso una pausa para tomar aire y tranquilizarse un poco. "Que acaso no te das cuenta lo que siento por ti! Todo este tiempo buscando y diciéndote excusas tontas para pasar tiempo contigo, Y AUN NO TE DAS CUENTA!"

"Sonic…yo…" baje el rostro avergonzado.

_**Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti  
>Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí<br>Y muero otra vez si lloráis**_

"te amo…"

"Que?" lo mire sorprendido, sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer.

"dije que te amo!" miro en mi dirección, llorando. "por que no pude decírtelo antes? Tenía miedo! De que tu…no sintieras…lo mismo…" sonreí.

"como no podría sentir lo mismo?" me acerqué a él. "Me sacrifique por ti, di mi vida por salvar la tuya…eso no te dice nada?"

_**He aprendido al fin a disfrutar  
>Y soy feliz<strong>_

"Pero siempre pareció que tu no…"

"Es porque antes no lo había notado…o tal vez no quería aceptarlo"

"Entonces tu…" me miro esperanzado.

"te amo" susurre al estar frente a él. Se sonrojo y me sonrió. Pero de pronto, su felicidad se transformo en dolor y amargura. "que pasa?" le pregunte preocupado.

"Ya es tarde…"

"Tarde para que?" dije confundido.

"Para nosotros…" soltó algunas lagrimas. "Nunca podremos estar juntos!"

"Pero estoy aquí ahora-"

"Pero no estarás por siempre! Pronto tendrás que irte! Me dejaras…otra vez…"

_**No llores cielo  
>Y vuélvete a enamorar<strong>_

_**Nunca me olvides  
>Me tengo que marchar<strong>_

"Sonic…tengo que pedirte algo…"

"que cosa?"

"Cierra tus ojos" vi que los cerraba, aun dejando caer algunas lagrimas. "no los abras hasta que te diga, de acuerdo?"

"de acuerdo…" me susurro algo asustado.

Tome aire, y acerque mi mano a su rostro. Pero…que tal si no puede sentirme? Que hare entonces?

Sacudí mi cabeza, para eliminar ese pensamiento y proseguí.

Limpie una lágrima con mi dedo. Me asombre mucho, podía tocarlo!

Sentí como se estremeció bajo mi tacto y abrió ligeramente la boca, en la sorpresa.

"Shadow?"

"Puedes sentirme?" asintió con la cabeza. No pude evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa, apoyando finalmente, toda mi mano en su mejilla. Sonrió, toco mi mano con la suya y mas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos. "creí haberte dicho que ya no lloraras"

"Lo siento…" retiro su mano y bajo el rostro.

_**Pero mi vida  
>Yo nunca podré olvidarte<br>Y sólo el viento sabe  
>Lo que has sufrido por amarme<strong>_

Lo abracé. Muy despacio rodee su cintura con mis brazos. Y apoye su rostro en mi hombro. De pronto, una de mis lágrimas cayó en su hombro, ni siquiera sabía si podía sentirla.

"la forma de vida perfecta está llorando?" se rio divertido. Si podía sentir mis lágrimas.

"Hmph" lo alejé un poco de mi y vi su linda sonrisa.

"Oh vamos, Shads, solo bromeaba" se veía muy alegre. Estaba disfrutando la situación. Al parecer había olvidado que estoy muerto. Seguía con sus ojos cerrados, difícilmente me podrá ver o sentir si los abre.

_**Hay tantas cosas  
>Que nunca te dije en vida<br>Que eres todo cuanto amo  
>Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti<strong>_

"Sonic…" le susurre.

"Que pasa?" me dijo muy feliz, parece que no notó mi tono de tristeza.

"Debo irme ya…"

"Q-que?" me miro sorprendido y su expresión cambio a una de desesperación.

"ya es hora…"

"Como lo sabes!" se alejó de mi, apretando sus puños y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Sentí los últimos rayos del sol. Marcaban un camino hacia el horizonte. Ya debía irme.

"Shadow…por favor…quédate…"

"Lo siento…" lagrimas caían por mis mejillas. No quiero irme! Quiero quedarme a su lado! POR QUE TUVO QUE PASAR ESTO!

**Sonic's POV**

Lo perderé…otra vez…

No! no puede irse! Tiene que haber una forma de que se quede!

Sentí los rayos del sol contra mi rostro, levante la vista y frente a mi había un camino de luz.

"Por favor…no me odies por esto…" me acerque un poco donde Shadow. A pesar de no poder verlo, podía sentirlo.

"Cierra los ojos" le dije suavemente estando frente a él.

"Para que?"

"Solo hazlo, y no hagas trampa" le sonreí un poco.

"listo. Y ahora que?" me pregunto algo confundido.

Extendí la mano a la altura de mi rostro. Shadow es de mi estatura así que su cara queda justo frente a la mía. Pude tocar su mejilla y lo sentí estremecer un poco. Solo reí despacio por su reacción y con ambas manos en su rostro, lo atraje hacia mí.

"Aún tienes los ojos cerrados?" le dije en un tono, un tanto sensual.

"S-si" me reí un poco por su nerviosismo.

Pude sentir su respiración agitada, opuesta a la mía. Cerré mis ojos y junte finalmente nuestros labios.

**Shadow's POV**

Él…esta…besándome…

Sonic…me está…besando!

Se siente tan suave y cálido…

Le abracé con fuerza. No quiero que esto se termine.

Nos alejamos un poco, para tomar aire, pero no lo solté. Continué abrazándolo, mirando sus ojos verdes, que me observaban, irradiando tanto amor como era posible. Estaba sonriendo, y yo…aun que quisiera, no podía sonreírle, era el momento del adiós y no podía soportarlo.

Sentí su mano sobre mi mejilla, acariciándola.

"Te veo" me dijo. Tarde unos segundos en procesar la información y lo mire sorprendido. "No estés triste…volveremos a vernos"

"Te cuidare…lo prometo…"

"Sé que lo harás"

"Estaré aquí siempre para ti…no dejare que nada malo te ocurra"

_**Desde mi cielo  
>Os arroparé en la noche<br>Y os acunaré en los sueños  
>Y espantaré todos los miedos<strong>_

"De verdad me esperaras?" sonreí divertido.

"Por supuesto"

"Que no se te olvide"

"Es imposible olvidarte, Faker" Lo volví a besar suavemente, y me aleje de él.

Caminé hacia horizonte…donde el sol se estaba poniendo.

Tras unos pasos, me detuve.

"Sonic…" voltee a verlo

"Si, Shadow?"

"No me olvides…" le pedí. "Por favor…"

"Eres un idiota" se rió, y me sonrió mostrándome el pulgar en alto. No puedo creer que este tan tranquilo. "Nunca lo haré" le dedique una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias" voltee y continué mi camino.

Sentí las lagrimas caer por mi rostro.

_**Desde mi cielo  
>Os esperaré escribiendo<br>No estoy solo pues  
>Me cuidan la libertad y la esperanza<br>Yo nunca os olvidaré**_

El viento las hacia ir tras de mí. Tal vez algunas hayan llegado hasta Sonic.

Pero no quería averiguarlo. Ya no voltearía otra vez.

Cuando vuelva a verlo, será para estar juntos para siempre.

Por la eternidad.

Una niña, rubia, de hermosos ojos azules, apareció frente a mí. Un gran resplandor blanco la rodeaba y unas bellas y enormes alas la hacían levitar delante de mí.

"María…" Me tendió la mano.

"Prometí que estaríamos juntos, verdad?" Sonreí. La misma promesa le hice yo a Sonic. Si ella pudo cumplirla, esperando por mí, más de 50 años, yo también podré.

Sonic…volveré a buscarte. Lo prometo.

"Y bien, estás listo?" la mire, y le sonreí.

"Por supuesto"

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer! :D<strong>

se agradecen reviews ^^

(y si pueden...criticas de cualquier tipo son aceptadas...todo sirve para escribir mejor n.n gracias!)


End file.
